Demonismo/Galería
Imágenes S3E12 Exterior view of Star's bedroom loft.png S3E12 Star calling Tom on her compact mirror.png S3E12 Star using a magic hand to grab Cornritos.png S3E12 Glossaryck runs around the room like a dog.png S3E12 Glossaryck wrestling over the Cornritos bag.png S3E12 Star wrestles with Glossaryck over the Cornritos.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'thought we could meet up'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly hanging up her compact mirror.png S3E12 Star Butterfly picks up the Cornritos bag.png S3E12 Glossaryck hanging from the Cornritos bag.png S3E12 Glossaryck lying on the floor limbs-up.png S3E12 Star eating Cornritos at the foot of her bed.png S3E12 Star Butterfly hears a knock at the door.png S3E12 Pony Head sweating at Star Butterfly's door.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'sweat much '.png S3E12 Pony Head entering Star Butterfly's room.png S3E12 Star puzzled by Pony Head's behavior.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'dive straight into hot goss'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'Tom is acting super weird'.png S3E12 Pony Head sweating and breathing hard.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'you're ruining the carpet'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'what is going on '.png S3E12 Pony Head 'that is so funny'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'definitely did not run into Tom'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'did not tell me to not tell you'.png S3E12 Star asks Pony Head what's going on.png S3E12 Pony Head struggling to keep a secret.png S3E12 Pony Head 'Tom's getting a demoncism'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'I'm unreliable'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly gasping in shock.png S3E12 Pony Head 'okay...'.png S3E12 Pony Head speeds for the door.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'oh, no, you don't!'.png S3E12 Pony Head trying to fly away.png S3E12 Pony Head caught by Star's hand spell.png S3E12 Star Butterfly pulling Pony Head back.png S3E12 Pony Head sticks in the floor by her horn.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'a demoncism '.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'aren't those, like, the worst '.png S3E12 Pony Head 'he's gonna ruin himself'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'we gotta stop him!'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'happening, like, right now!'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'you gotta get invited'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'you were not invited'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'rub that in your face'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'this is not helping'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'we can go ask my ex'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'which ex '.png S3E12 Star 'that sounded way more judgy'.png S3E12 Pony Head mentions her ex-boyfriend.png S3E12 Pony Head takes out her compact mirror.png S3E12 Star looking at Pony Head's compact mirror.png S3E12 Seahorse swinging his guitar around.png S3E12 Seahorse smashing a speaker.png S3E12 Seahorse 'you're all trash!'.png S3E12 Seahorse working at the mirror store.png S3E12 Stan 'this mirror's garbage!'.png S3E12 Seahorse 'sorry, that's disappointing'.png S3E12 Stan tosses the mirror on the ground.png S3E12 Seahorse 'have a mirror-ific day!'.png S3E12 Seahorse spraying himself with water.png S3E12 Pony Head 'look how much water he needs'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'he's a seahorse'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'he used to be all dry'.png S3E12 Seahorse welcoming Star and Pony Head.png S3E12 Pony Head greeting Seahorse.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'ask about the demoncism'.png S3E12 Seahorse 'please take your time browsing'.png S3E12 Star and Pony Head confused by Seahorse.png S3E12 Pony Head 'anything else to say'.png S3E12 Seahorse offering a pamphlet.png S3E12 Pony Head 'it's me, Pony Head!'.png S3E12 Pony Head getting upset.png S3E12 Seahorse 'you can talk to anyone'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'not the man you used to be!'.png S3E12 Seahorse 'help you find a replacement'.png S3E12 Pony Head crying rainbow tears.png S3E12 Pony Head 'he doesn't even know me!'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly feels sorry for Pony Head.png S3E12 Star asks Seahorse about the demoncism.png S3E12 Star Butterfly being tricky with Seahorse.png S3E12 Seahorse slowly blinking.png S3E12 Seahorse 'you can go anywhere'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'we just want a map'.png S3E12 Pony Head starting to cry again.png S3E12 Seahorse 'I'll print a map now'.png S3E12 Seahorse smacks his fin on the printer.png S3E12 Printer slowly printing out a map.png S3E12 Star and Pony Head watch map print out.png S3E12 Moon shining over the dark forest.png S3E12 Star and Pony Head following the map.png S3E12 Star and Pony Head reach demoncism site.png S3E12 Demoncist banging on a gong.png S3E12 Star tells Pony to distract the demoncists.png S3E12 Pony Head appears on stage in a cloak.png S3E12 Pony Head knocks over the gong.png S3E12 Pony Head 'fall is coming up'.png S3E12 Crowd of demoncists listen to Pony Head.png S3E12 Pony Head 'first color we're gonna vote on'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'all for yea, show your hands'.png S3E12 One demoncist raising his hand.png S3E12 Star Butterfly sneaks toward the tent.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor tying a necktie.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor burns his necktie.png S3E12 Star Butterfly enters Tom Lucitor's tent.png S3E12 Star Butterfly confronting Tom Lucitor.png S3E12 Star Butterfly looks shocked at Tom.png S3E12 Star impressed by how Tom is dressed.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'what are you doing here '.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'I'm here to stop you'.png S3E12 Tom 'I don't know what Pony told you'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'I genuinely want this'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly confused by Tom's statement.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'I need to change'.png S3E12 Tom 'the best princess you can be'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'looks creepy and dangerous'.png S3E12 Tom 'I'm the prince of the Underworld'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'in and out'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'it's just for show'.png S3E12 Star 'zap all your personality away'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'I have problems'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor bursts into flames.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor covered in flames.png S3E12 Star 'you don't have to be like this'.png S3E12 Tom 'I've already made up my mind'.png S3E12 Star 'I am not gonna stay here'.png S3E12 Tom 'I didn't invite you anyway'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly frustrated 'great!'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor frustrated 'great!'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor burns another necktie.png S3E12 Pony Head still distracting the crowd.png S3E12 Star Butterfly pushes Pony Head off the stage.png S3E12 Head demoncist emerges from his tent.png S3E12 Head demoncist walks toward the stage.png S3E12 'An Exercise in Demoncism' book.png S3E12 Head demoncist stands behind the podium.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'there is a blight'.png S3E12 Head demoncist addressing the crowd.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'entire harvest is at risk'.png S3E12 Head demoncist summoning Tom.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor comes out of his tent.png S3E12 Tom 'son of the blight has arrived!'.png S3E12 Demoncists drag Tom toward the stage.png S3E12 Star Butterfly very frustrated with Tom.png S3E12 Pony Head 'punch a tree or something'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'I need to punch a tree!'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'you know I hate trees'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor's hands being shackled.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor's legs being shackled.png S3E12 Demoncists drag Tom's table forward.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor lying flat before the stage.png S3E12 Censer is suspended over Tom Lucitor.png S3E12 Censer sprinkles incense over Tom's body.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor sneezing.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'let the ceremony begin'.png S3E12 Tom's demoncism begins.png S3E12 Head demoncist reading from his book.png S3E12 Head demoncist begins the incantation.png S3E12 Demoncists joining the incantation.png S3E12 Demoncists cross their arms over their heads.png S3E12 Crows flying in a circle over the demoncism.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'that's a nice touch'.png S3E12 Head demoncist continues the incantation.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor's shackles magically glowing.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'the cauldron!'.png S3E12 Demoncists carrying a large cauldron.png S3E12 Head demoncist dips his fingers in potion.png S3E12 Head demoncist tells Tom to close his eyes.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'okay, but no tickling'.png S3E12 Head demoncist draws sigil on Tom's face.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'this is real ceremonious'.png S3E12 Energy veins start to cover Tom's face.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor screaming with white eyes.png S3E12 Head demoncist stands over screaming Tom.png S3E12 Tom starts to struggle against his shackles.png S3E12 Head demoncist tells others to hold Tom down.png S3E12 Demoncism book opened to ceremony page.png S3E12 Head demoncists continues his chanting.png S3E12 Demoncists holding Tom Lucitor down.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor pushes the demoncists away.png S3E12 Demoncist goes flying past head demoncist.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor floats over the demoncism table.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor with glowing white eyes.png S3E12 Dark forest erupts with blue flames.png S3E12 Star Butterfly punching a tree.png S3E12 Pony Head tells Star to punch harder.png S3E12 Star Butterfly pulls back her clenched fist.png S3E12 Star Butterfly punches the tree again.png S3E12 Star and Pony Head looking at blue flames.png S3E12 Demoncists run past Star and Pony Head.png S3E12 Pony Head 'that's weird'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'something's wrong'.png S3E12 Pony Head 'where are you going '.png S3E12 Star Butterfly returns to demoncism site.png S3E12 Tom shrieking in agony.png S3E12 Head demoncist flipping through pages.png S3E12 Head demoncist runs away from the flames.png S3E12 Star Butterfly 'just gonna leave him'.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'he'll be fine!'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly looking back at Tom.png S3E12 Star Butterfly dashes through the flames.png S3E12 Star casting Magical Moth Chain Blast.png S3E12 Tom's shackles covered in pink magic.png S3E12 Star's magic has no effect on Tom's shackles.png S3E12 Star Butterfly looking at her wand.png S3E12 Star Butterfly looking serious at Tom.png S3E12 Star standing near Tom's floating body.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor growling in pain.png S3E12 Star holds Tom while he's being demoncized.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor lying in bed.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor regains consciousness.png S3E12 Star Butterfly pacing back and forth.png S3E12 Star Butterfly hears Tom waking up.png S3E12 Star Butterfly asks Tom if he's okay.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'in tremendous pain!'.png S3E12 Head demoncist holding demon in a jar.png S3E12 Tiny rage demon in a jar.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'that one little demon'.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'no, no, no'.png S3E12 Head demoncist looks at a clipboard.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor completely shocked.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'such a good boy today'.png S3E12 Head demoncist offering a toy to Tom.png S3E12 Head demoncist's chest of toys.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor starting to panic.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor buries his face in despair.png S3E12 Star 'you want to improve yourself'.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor looking at Star Butterfly.png S3E12 Star Butterfly supporting Tom Lucitor.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor smiling at Star Butterfly.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'go again next weekend '.png S3E12 Star and Tom looking at each other.png S3E12 Tom Lucitor 'this is not worth it'.png S3E12 Head demoncist 'make that one toy count'.png S3E12 Star and Tom walking together with pinwheels.png S3E12 Pony Head 'got to be kidding me'.png S3E12 Star Butterfly and Tom looking down.png S3E12 Star Butterfly and Tom holding hands.png S3E12 Star and Tom realize they're holding hands.png Póster Promocional Demoncism poster.png Categoría:Galerías de Episodios